Don't Hold Back
by Yukiko StarFyre
Summary: Ty is in love with Deuce, but the feeling isn't mutual. Or is it? Wait, what?


Hullo! My name is **Yukiko** and I am new to the Shake It Up archive! This is my first fan fiction that involves slash and lemon. It will probably be my only one for this couple anyways. I **DO NOT OWN** Shake It Up in any shape,way, or form.

* * *

**Don't Hold Back**

Deuce Martinez was trapped. He was trapped against a wall in his own bedroom, two arms keeping him from bolting. Not that he would have anyway. He was perfectly safe, Deuce knew who his captor was. It was his best friend, Ty Blue. He knew Ty had feelings for him and he accepted that.

The only problem that had with Ty's crush on him was that he constantly flirted with him and honestly, it annoyed him quite a bit. He would occasionally snap at Ty, but it only made matters worse. Ty would just hit on him harder than before.

He was fifty percent sure that he was straight. Why fifty, you ask? Well, was it bad that he kind of _liked_ it when Ty flirted with him? Was it bad that he _enjoyed_ it when Ty hit on him? Yes, it was. Back to the matter at hand, Ty smirked at him, his face only inches from Deuce's.

"Hey Deuce," he greeted.

"What is it this time?" Deuce asked.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Ty asked bluntly.

"No," Deuce declined.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?..." Ty whined.

"Because I'm not gay," Deuce said simply.

Ty rolled his eyes. He knew Deuce liked him, everyone could see that. Even Flynn knew that. But Deuce's dense-ness was one of the things Ty liked about him. He was so clueless at times. Ty sighed and removed his arms from wall, allowing Deuce to move freely again.

Deuce looked at Ty, exasperatedly. He just wouldn't _give_ up! It annoyed him to no end that Ty wouldn't get the message. _He didn't freakin' like him._

"You're no fun," Ty whined.

Deuce sighed, Ty put on this "cool" facade when he was out in public. He was the only person to see this side of Ty. The annoyingly cute whinny Ty that is. Wait, what? Did he just call Ty _cute_? Deuce unknowingly flushed and Ty raised an eyebrow. Flopping on Deuce's bed, Ty stared him in a very stalker-ish way.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Deuce snapped.

"Stop what?" asked Ty innocently.

"Wanker," he muttered darkly.

"Thank you," Ty smiled.

Maybe if he said yes to Ty, he would stop bugging him. He let out a breath and said,

"If I agree to go out with you, will you_ stop bugging _me?"

"Yes," Ty smirked, "if you play my way."

"Fine," Deuce sighed.

"Okay then, first get on the bed," Ty instructed.

Deuce grudgingly obeyed and nearly fell of the bed when Ty's lips collided with his own. His mind screamed to stop, but he couldn't. Instead he began to move his lips in synch with Ty's. Ty ran a hand through his hair and he couldn't help but moan.

Breaking apart, Deuce found himself panting. The fifty had just turned to forty. He actually _liked_ kissing Ty.

"Take off your shirt," Ty ordered.

Deuce flushed, but still discarded the shirt. Ty began to pepper kisses from his neck to his chest. Then he nipped the flesh near his collar bone and Deuce let out a louder moan. Ty began to nip at the skin on his throat and sucked on it, leaving an angry red hickey in its place.

"Having fun yet?" Ty chuckled.

"N-No," Deuce stammered.

The forty decreased once more. It had now decreased to zero. Giving in, Deuce removed Ty's shirt and began to trace patterns on his chest. But Ty was bored with just Deuce's chest so he moved lower. He removed Deuce's jeans and boxers in a single motion.

He also slid out of his own articles of clothing and smirked mischievously. Taking Deuce's member in his mouth, he steadily began to suck it, swallowing all of his cum. Nipping the tip, Deuce arched his back in response. Forcing Deuce onto his hands and knees, Ty chuckled as he inserted a wet finger into Deuce and the smaller boy whimpered softly.

"P-Please," he begged, "do it!"

Ty removed his single finger and in its place was his member. Deuce began to shudder with pleasure as Ty slowly began to thrust.

"F-Faster!" he pleaded. "Don't hold back!"

Ty gradually began to thrust faster than before and Deuce let out a high-pitched whimper. He felt his arms shake with anticipation as Ty's thrusts became harder. Finally, Ty exited him and Deuce collapsed onto Ty's chest.

"I love you," Ty chuckled.

"I love you too," Deuce declared.

Deuce smiled softly and slowly drifted to sleep, lying next to Ty. Maybe being Ty's boyfriend isn't all that bad after all.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review! No constructive criticism please!


End file.
